


Addressing the Solution

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Drama on the Bus [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons still haven't talked about it, and Skye is going to make them. After my other fic "Falling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addressing the Solution

**Author's Note:**

> So, you need to read my other fic "Falling" first. Its on the same series, so it shouldn't be hard to find. Please enjoy.

"So... Are you two a thing?" Skye asked. Simmons looked up from her very important and complicated science thing to look at her.

"Me and who?" Simmons replied with another question. Despite pretending to be nonplussed, she had a pretty good idea of who Skye was talking about. There weren't that many people on the bus, after all.

"You and Fitz of course. You sleep together every night," Simmons gave a noise of indignation, but Skye continued "You are the only two people who understand each other, Its like you're one person, FitzSimmons. Oh! I ship it!" Sky declared, putting her finger up into the air in an ah-ha moment.

"You... ship it?" Simmons said, confused, sciency thing abandoned.

"Tumblr term." Skye explained. "It means I like the idea of you two in a relationship. 'Ship', see?"

Simmons nodded to show her understanding, then turned back to her work to hide her face from Skye. "There's nothing between me and Leo." She could almost feel Skye raise her eyebrow at Simmons using his first name. "We just help each other with our nightmares, nothing more."

Today was just Sky and Simmons in the lab while everyone else was off doing something else. Fitz and Simmons were almost always in the lab together, so Skye seized the moment to interrogate Simmons about their increasingly suspicious relationship.

“Do you want there to be something there?” Skye asked after a moment. Simmons stayed silent and continued her work. “Simmons, you need to address this.”

“No, I don’t” Simmons snapped suddenly. “Problems need to be addressed, and this isn’t a problem. This is a solution.”

“But this isn’t science.” Skkye replied, her voice raised slightly. “In real life, even solutions need to be addressed sometimes. You can’t pretend like there’s nothing there.”

“I have to!” Simmons was full on shouting now. “There isn’t anything there for Leo, so there can’t be anything there for me!” She stopped dead. Did she just admit to having feelings for Fitz?

“How do you know there’s nothing there for Fitz? I think there is.” Her voice was softer now.

“Do you not notice him hitting on you?” Simmons asked, sounding hurt.

“He hasn’t done that since your... incident. Anyway, it would never happen.”

“Of course, because you like Ward.”Simmons said like it was a common fact, and enjoyed Skye’s resulting blush.

“I don’t like Grant, he’s my S.O.!” Simmons raised her eyebrow at Skye for using his first name, and her blush deepened. “My point is, talk to Fitz.”

“No, we’re just friends.” Simmons insisted.

“Fine, i’ll talk to him. Either way, the solution needs to be addressed.” She left the lab, supposedly to go find Fitz, and Simmons went back to her work, trying to forget the conversation.

***

“So... are you two a thing?” Skye asked, starting her conversation with Fitz the same way as the one with Simmons.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Fitz said, not looking up from his screen. He was outside where the bus was parked, testing the dwarves after a system update.

“You and Simmons!” Skye said, exasperated that neither of them would acknowledge this.

“There’s nothing between me and Jemma. We’re coworkers and friends, nothing more.”

“Ugh, you two are so alike! Both of you like each other and neither of you will do anything about it! You sleep together every night for God’s sake!” Fitz was staring at her with his mouth open, stunned.

But he soon got over that. “Like you and Ward are any better!” he retaliated.

“Don’t you change the subject!” Skye said, but Fitz just smirked at her blush. “I can tell that you like her, and that she likes you, so its time to address the solution!” She exclaimed, using Simmons’ words. Of course Fitz could tell.

“You talked to Jemma first. Thats just like something she would say when she’s trying to avoid something.” Skye sighed They had this psychic link as she liked to say, but they still couldn’t tell anything about the other.

“She’s avoiding a conversation with you Fitz. I did talk to her first, and she said it didn’t need to get addressed because because it was the solution to your nightmares. She’s probably scared of getting shot down.”

“Why would she think that? Even if I didn’t want that, I wouldn’t ‘shoot her down’.” Fitz looked like wanted to say more, but remained silent.

“You do like her, and you just admitted it.” Skye said triumphantly. “And maybe she thought that because you flirted with me, idiot. Now go talk to her.”

Fitz didn’t have a good argument, so he just said “Only if you talk to Ward.” Skye nodded and they went off in separate directions, Fitz putting the dwarves away first.

***

When Fitz walked into the lab, Simmons took one look at him and said “Skye talked to you.”

He nodded and said “And she talked to you too. Well? Are  you ready to address the solution?”

“No, I’m not. Can we leave it be? I don’t really want to hear it.”

“Hear what, that I like Skye? Because I don’t.” Simmons opened her mouth, but Fitz continued. “I like you Jemma... I love you.”

Simmons just stood there, and the panic was evident on Fitz’s face. Then she walked forward and crashed their lips together. “I love you too Leo.” And they finally had the solution to their solution.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should write Ward and Skye's conversation? Thank you for reading, and leave a comment if you have something to say.


End file.
